Scar in Thunderclan
by Meggie-chan100
Summary: Scarkit has always loved living in Thunderclan, but when she learns of her past in Shadowclan, she has to make huge choices that will affect her and the ones she loves. But there is something brewing in the forest, and no cat is safe. Will Scarkit be able to move on with her life, or will shadows from the past haunt her forever? OC -Takes place 2 generations after Omen of the Stars
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

Note: This takes place two generations after Omen of The Stars

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Squirrelflight

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather

Warriors:

-Leafpool

-Poppyfrost

-Birchfall

-Whitewing

-Berrynose

-Hazeltail

-Mousewhisker

-Cinderheart

-Lionblaze

-Foxleap – (Father to Swiftkit, Eaglekit, and Oakkit)

-Icecloud

-Toadstep – (Father to Dewpaw and Nightpaw)

-Rosepetal

-Bumblestripe

-Blossomfall – (Mother to Dewpaw and Nightpaw)

-Dovewing

-Cherrypelt – (Mother of Blazepaw)

-Molefoot

-Yellowpelt – Golden tom with amber eyes (son of Lionblaze and Cinderheart, father to Blazepaw)

-Silverleaf – Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart)

-Mossfur – Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart)

-Embertooth – Dark gray tom with blue eyes (son of Dovewing and Bumblestripe)

Apprentices:

-Dewpaw – Silver and white tom (son of Blossomfall and Toadstep)

-Nightpaw – Black and white tom (son of Blossomfall and Toadstep)

Queens:

-Clover-eye – Brown she-cat with green eyes (daughter of Dovewing and Bumblestripe; mother to Swiftkit, a brown tom, Eaglekit, a light brown she-cat, and Oakkit, a dark brown tom; also mothering Scarkit, a light brown tabby she-cat)

-Ivypool – (Expecting Kits)

Elders:

-Thornclaw

-Spiderleg

-Brightheart

-Cloudtail

-Ferncloud

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Rowanstar

Deputy: Applefur

Medicine Cat: Marshleaf – Tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors:

-Crowfrost

-Olivenose

-Owlclaw

-Shrewfoot

-Scorchfur

-Redwillow

-Tigerheart

-Dawnpelt

-Pinenose

-Ferretclaw

-Starlingwing

-Sunnyheart – Golden tabby she-cat

-Russetclaw – Dark ginger tom

Apprentices:

-Graypaw – Gray tabby tom

-Poolpaw – Light gray she-cat

-Talonpaw – Brown and white tom with long scar across back

-Darkpaw – Dark Brown tom with dark Blue eyes

Queens

-Ivytail

-Poppytail – Cream colored she-cat (Expecting kits)

Elders

-Smokefoot

-Toadfoot

-Tawnypelt

**Windclan**

Leader: Onestar

Deputy: Owlwhisker

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight

-Apprentice: Thistlefur

Warriors:

-Weaselfur

-Leaftail

-Harespring

-Emberfoot

-Breezepelt

-Sedgewhisker

-Swallowtail

-Sunstrike

-Whiskerface

-Boulderfur

-Sheepfur – Fluffy white she-cat

-Redberry – Ginger tabby tom

-Willowfrost – light gray she-cat

Apprentices:

-Pricklepaw – Gray she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

-Stonepaw – Gray and white tom

Queens: 

-Heathertail – (Mother of Featherkit, light brown she-cat, Blackkit, Black tom, Ashkit, Gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes, and Mudkit, Brown Tabby tom)

-Furzepelt – (Expecting Kits)

Elders:

-Whitetail

-Nightcloud

-Gorsetail

**Riverclan**

Leader: Mistystar

Deputy: Mintfur

Medicine Cat: Willowshine

Warriors:

-Minnowtail

-Pebblefoot

-Mallownose

-Robinwing

-Beetlewhisker

-Grasspelt

-Duskfur

-Hallowflight

-Troutstream

-Mossyfoot

-Shimmerheart – Silver she-cat

-Shellshine – Cream-colored she-cat

-Copperwing – Dark Brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

-Vixenpaw – Ginger tom

-Skypaw – Light gray tom

-Meadowpaw –Light brown she-cat

Queens:

-Petalfur – (Hailkit, white tom, and Softkit, silver and white she-cat)

-Echostorm – Blue-gray she-cat (Expecting Kits)

Elders:

-Graymist

-Mosspelt


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series.**

**I know I have been gone for a long time, but now I am back. Yay! I have a lot of new storied planned, but I am also discontinuing stories such as: The whole Raven series, Queen of Hearts, The Neighbor, and A Megeriffic T and D. I am still going to be adding onto: Things Just Keep Getting Odder and Otter, The Fallen King, and I am also going to write more stories like RANDOMNESS! **

**This is my first story JUST FOR Warriors.**

Prologue

The sun sank into the sky, letting darkness seep into the clan camp. An eerie wind ruffled tall pine trees as a cold fog settled on the forest floor. A lone cat raced inside the entrance, not caring if the brambles pierced his pelt. Cursing Starclan under his breath, the tom ran inside the nursery were a she-cat and two newborn kits awaited his arrival.

"Am I late? Has anything happened? I'm going to kill Applefur for placing me on so many patrols!" The tom screeched; his brown fur on end.

"Don't worry, Ratpelt! I'm perfectly fine, and so are our kits." The sandy-brown tabby she-cat smiled at her mate's hustle, letting out a small chuckle.

"Well that's a relief! Though I am still angry at our deputy…"

"I think my mother just didn't want you worrying about me. Even you have to admit that you've been acting a little mouse-brained in the last moon. It's as if you think you're the one who had the kits."

"That's mouse-dung! I'm just worried for my mate, that's all!" Leaning down, Ratpelt rubbed the she-cat's head, showing his love and admiration for her. "Have you named our kits yet, Sandface?"

Sandface motioned towards her two kits as they suckled her milk. I havn't announced the names, but I was thinking for this one," Sandface licked a dark brown tabby tom. "Darkkit, and this one should be named, " She licked a sandy-brown tabby she-cat with one white paw. "Dustkit."

"I think those names are beautiful! We'll announce them first thing in the morning." As Ratpelt looked at his kits, his proud smile transformed into a serious frown. "They will be the best warriors in the Shadowclan." He simply put.

"Well of course! They're _your_ kits!"

As he continued his examination, Ratpelt thought. Slowly his face lit up like a Christmas tree. His smile grew wide and twisted, revealing teeth that were ready to cut an enemies throat. But his eyes were the worst: They shinned mockingly and focused on Sandface like a predator would look at its prey. Softly he muttered to himself, "There destiny will be connected to mine and together we will change the wicked, unjust order of the clans!"

Sandface looked at her mate questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about a revolution against the clans! Who says kits will have to turn into warriors and that medicine cats can't have a mate? This system of ours has been terrorizing cats for too long!" He started to move towards his mate and the kits. "I'm proposing a revolution! You and I will recreate a land where everyone can be equal! Even if it means murdering our own Shadowclan leader, Rowanstar!"

"What are you talking about?" Sandface looked horrified. "Would you kill your clan members to achieve this evil desire of yours? If you open your eyes, you'll notice everyone is perfectly okay with the system Starclan gave to us!" Despite how weak she was from having her kits, the she-cat got to her feet. "I'm not sure about you, but I will spend every second of my life defending my clan, even if it means death for me!"

Ratpelt looked startled at his mate's reaction, but held his ground. "If you only understood…"

"What you are mewing is fox dung! I will fight you till the death before I let you take my kits!"

For a while, Ratpelt looked at his mate and said nothing. Looking shocked and confused, he crouched down. Sandface mimicked him and did the same. After a few minutes, the tom broke the stone cold silence. "Then let it be."

He pounced.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

**What better way to start of the story than kitten hijinks? **

Chapter 1: The Innocence of Kits

"As Oakclan's greatest adventure begins, Oakstar and his loyal deputy, Scarkit, are crounching through the forest…"

"Will you be quiet, Oakkit? Eagleclan is going to hear us!" Scarkit hissed. The light brown tabby she-cat stared at the open patch in front of her, waiting for her enemy to reveal themselves. Silence grazed over the two kits as they sat watch. A few restless minutes seemed like hours, and "Oakstar" was beginning to let his guard down.

"GOTCHA!"

Two dark shapes flew out from behind the brave warriors and pounced on them, rendering Oakclan helpless.

"EAGLECLAN!" Oakkit shouted in surprise. He lay under the light brown she-cat that was Eaglestar, a note-worthy, soon-to-be warrior.

"Haha! Now you will never escape the wrath of Eaglestar, and her mighty deputy, Swiftkit!" Eaglekit crouched down close to Oakkit. "You know, brother, you shouldn't really talk so loud."

Scarkit, who was trapped under Swiftkit, rolled her eyes. "Mouse-brain!" She muttered. Swiftkit couldn't help but chuckle at the comment made by his sister, and that was exactly what Scarkit was waiting for. Quickly, she rolled over and freed herself from the kit's weak grasp. After pouncing on top of him, she pinned him down, just as he had done to her. "Rule 1," she stated. "Never lower your guard. EXPECAILLY when in the presence of the enemy."

"Don't you DARE hurt my deputy!" Eaglekit jumped off of Oakkit and tackled her sister, freeing her ally from Scarkit's paws. Eaglekit and Scarkit playfully tussled on the ground, while Oakkit and Swiftkit were battling each other out. Their playful hijinks could have lasted all day if someone didn't ruin their fun.

"Well, look at the KITS, Dewpaw and Nightpaw. Beating each other up without ANY thought for their clan…. Pathetic." The kits stopped what they were doing and looked up at the towering shapes in front of them. "They will NEVER be warriors this way!" Blazepaw cried. Paying extra attention to Swiftkit, he added, "Or MEDICINE CATS!" The brown tom gave a small growl, but Dewpaw and Nightpaw snickered in reply.

Scarkit jumped up in her brother's defense. "That's not true, Blazepaw! Swiftkit is going to be the best medicine cat that the clan's has ever seen, and none of your sharp comments are going to scare me, or him."

"Is that so? I just wanted to tell Swiftkit that Jayfeather seems unlikely to take on another apprentice. After his previous one's, Briarlight's, untimely death… well, that's enough for THAT topic."

Swiftkit eye's filled with worry as the tom held his low. "W…what?" he stuttered,

"Don't listen to him, Swiftkit." Eaglekit wrapped her tail around her brother as she tried to comfort him. "Blazepaw is only trying to scare you."

"YEAH! THAT'S JUAT A BIG PILE OF MOUSE-DUNG!" Oakkit growled, his dark brown fur lying on end. "Blazepaw's just jealous that WE'RE going to be WAY better warriors then he and his friends."

"If that's so, then how come Nightpaw, Dewpaw, and I are apprentices and you AREN'T?" Blazepaw questioned, making Oakkit feel uneasy.

"Because being an apprentice relies on age, NOT skill. In fact, WE'RE going to be six months old soon. We aren't going to be kits any longer. And, for you information, we are all going to be the strongest, fasted, smartest, and most loyal warriors and medicine cat this forest has ever seen." Scarkit declared, proudly raising her head to the sky as she watched Blazepaw's expression turn to shock.

With a quick thought, all of the ginger tom's shock melted away to a sneaky grin. "So much for loyal." He cunningly hissed. "Rumor is that your not even from this clan."

Scarkit's confidence shattered as she listened to the apprentice's words. "But… but… I am a Thunderclan cat." She mumbled. Blazepaw's smile grew as he watched the strongest link crumble. "I was born here. This is my home. YOU'RE LYING!" Scarkit yelled, trying to believe his words were not true.

"You could be from Windclan." Nightpaw spoke.

"Or Riverclan." Dewpaw dramatically cried.

"Or," Blazepaw said, his voice creeping into a soft whisper. "Even Shadowclan." The thought of such a thing made Scarkit jump in fright.

"Or…" Another, much older voice rang from behind. "You could be a proud, full-blood Thunderclan warrior." A tall, husky dark brown tom walked up to the poor kits. His glare pierced the apprentices, scaring them out of their wits. "Shouldn't you be fetching the elder's some moss?" He asked.

"Mouse-dung! It's Bramblestar! Scram!" And with that last note, Blazepaw, Nightpaw, and Dewpaw ran out of the camp.

Bramblestar gave a small snicker at the apprentices before turning his attention to us. "You know, you kits are becoming quite big." All the kits knew where this was going. Swiftkit's eyes shone bright with hope, while Eaglekit looked like she was going to scream. Scarkit sat up with pride. Oakkit began playfully showing off by doing a fighting crouch that the apprentices had showed him. Bramblestar continued, "I have talked with Clover-eye and decided that it is time you all should become apprentices. The ceremony will start at sun-down."

However, while Eaglekit, Scarkit, and Oakkit were filled with joy at the leader's comment, Swiftkit looked miserable. "Are-are you sure?" He asked Bramblestar. Firestar's heir looked at the young kit in surprise, and then chuckled.

Bramblestar crouched down low next to Swiftkit and whispered, "Actually, I heard there may be a new medicine cat in Thunderclan. Don't tell anyone, though." Swiftkit's hope was refurbished at the thought of Bramblestar's words as he jumped in celebration. Bramblestar laughed at the kit's excitement before walking off to finish other important duties.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an apprentice!" Oakkit shrieked. "I'll get to go hunting, and I'll do battle training, and I'll finally get to go into the forest!" The young tom's gaze fell upon the camp entrance. "Or I could go right now..."

"Actually, I don't think that's a good idea, fur-brain." Scarkit said. Despite her words, Oakkit still walked towards the forest.

"Don't tell me your SCARED!" He mocked.

This got under Scarkit's fur. "I'm not scared!" She declared. "I'm as strong and brave as the best warriors in Starclan, and I'll prove it to you! I'll run way farther in the forest than you!"

"Oh yeah! Well I'll be twice the warrior you'll ever be! I-I'll fight off a badger! Or a fox!"

"Um… guys." The siblings all turned to Eaglekit. "Shouldn't you think about this? You might get in trouble…"

"No way! I'm going to show Scarkit a thing or too about how a REAL warrior acts." With that comment, Oakkit ran off into the forest.

"Not if I can help it!" Scarkit dashed after her brother without any other thought.

'This is not good… This is NOT good!" Eaglekit paced around in her spot, thinking of all the nasty things that could possibly happen to her siblings.

"Ah, I'm sure they'll be fine." Swiftkit comforted. "After all, Scarkit, and expecailly Oakkit, get into this stuff all the time. I'm sure everything will be all right. But in the meantime, I'm going to help Jayfeather." Although he was young, Swiftkit had already memorized most of the herbs and their uses. "You coming?" He asked Eaglekit before walking off.

Eaglekit looked a little nervous at first about what she should do, but, after looking back and forth at her brother and the forest, she decided that it was useless to follow the troublemakers. "Wait up!" She called after Swiftkit before breaking out into a run.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

Chapter 2: Journey in the Forest

Running neck and neck, Oakkit and Scarkit dashed through the forest. Occasionally, Scarkit would be in the lead, or vice versa, but the other soon caught up. Even in speed, they were too competitive to notice where they were going. Bursting through the foliage, the kits found them selves in a small, open clearing near the Sky Oak. Realizing they had no idea where they were, the kits stopped in their tracts.

"W-where are we?" A confused Oakkit asked. Scarkit could not reply, and instead, attempted to climb the large tree. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm trying to scale this tree, mouse-brain." Scarkit replied as if the answer was obvious. "If I can get up this tree, then I might be able to see the camp." Putting one paw in front of the other, she desperately tried with all her might to climb. However, as her claws were too small to get a good grip of the bark, she was only able to get up three tail-lengths before sliding back down to the bottom. Again and again Scarkit pursued this course of action, only to slide down once more. Finally, after realizing that there was no way a young kit like her could reach the top, she surrendered in defeat. Meanwhile, Oakkit was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"You are the worst climber in the clan! You can't even climb those small trees by the nursery (unlike me, of course.). Let _me_ try." Although Oakkit did make more progress then Scarkit, it was only about seven tail-lengths he was able to tread before slipping down in failure. Scarkit made no reply to his efforts and instead, started trying to use her senses to find the others.

"Hey Oakkit! Do you think this is Toadstep's scent or a dead mouse?"

Oakkit started sniffing the area. "I can't tell… whatever it is, it smells like crow food. Let's follow it!" With that, the kits set out on the trail.

They followed it for quite some time, trying not to confuse the scent with any other. Scarkit and Oakkit were soon convinced that it wasn't a dead mouse, for the scent had led them to about the other side of Thunderclan territory. In fact, they soon discovered the source of the scent itself.

Crouched down in a mess of ferns, a growling predator stalked her victim. Slowly, she slid out of the green mass and out into the open, where her gaze that was once full of hunger and pain turned to a look of shock and joy. "D-Dustkit?" She stuttered, looking towards Scarkit.

Scarkit looked the strange feline over. The rogue's hear seemed rough and un-kept, but currently stood on edge. Her fur was a light, sandy brown and covered with the marks of a tabby. Besides the fact that she was thin to the bone, had a lighter complexion then the kit, and that her right ear was missing, she was almost identical to the soon-to-be apprentice who currently shrunk in fear. In fact, their eyes both lit up with the some type of never-ending strength and passion, it was hard to believe that the cats were not related.

Scarkit and Oakkit surveyed the area, looking for a way to escape, but alas, there was none. Instead, they could not help but cower as the rogue continued her path towards them; her gentle breath dancing along the line of their fur.

"Dustkit? I thoughtsomething might have happened to you! I thought I had lost you! Are you okay, dear? Are you upset? Talk to me! Who is taking care of you? Why are you in Thunderclan territory? That's violating clan code. Oh my! What happened to your face? Why are there so many scars upon the right of your face? What happened? Has a medicine cat looked at that? How is Darkkit? Who is your friend here? I don't rememeber seeing a cat like that in Shadowclan. Smells like a Thunderclan cat to me. You have been spending too much time in Thunderclan. You're even starting to gain that rotten stench! Now, hurry back to camp and wash yourself. Sorry I cannot be around any longer. You know what happened. Don't tell anyone where I am though! You know I am not supposed to be inside clan borders. But it is just so hard to live outside. There is not nearly enough food and water out there, you know. Plus, I've been trying to see you… but I never do. How odd. You never seem to be in Shadowclan. Well, I see Darkkit all the time. Or should I say Darkpaw. He has become an apprentice now, but you probably know that. Apprentice! It's hard to believe you kits grow up so fast. I guess you are Dustpaw by now, though. Oh well. I guess you should probably before a Thunderclan patrol catches you. That is a situation you do not want to deal with. Oh well, goodbye, I guess. It is a shame our meeting had to end so soon…" The she-cat stranger stepped out of the way, allowing Scarkit and Oakkit to dash away. Sprinting across the forest in a random direction and, finally, made it back to Thunderclan camp.

"He-Help!" Oakkit gasped for breath while stuttering his plea. All of Thunderclan looked towards the kits in shock. Their mother, Clover-eye, dashed out of the nursery in panic.

"Where have you been? I just noticed you were gone! What if something happened to you?" Clover-eye tried to scold her kits, but instead, she couldn't help but draw her kits closer towards herself with her tail and was happy to just see that they were safe. "I was just about to ask Bramblestar to send a patrol out for you!"

Scarkit and Oakkit's siblings came running towards them as well. "I told you it was a bad idea to go out…" Eaglekit said. Swiftkit seemed too scared from the chaos to speak.

After a few minutes of a tight family bond, Bramblestar crawled down from his den. Looking from kit to kit, he spoke. "I am appalled by the behavior of two such promising apprentices. Treating clan rules like toys…" From the back of the crowd, Blazepaw's snicker could be heard here. After pausing for a moment and thinking carefully on the situation, Bramblestar's decision had been finalized. "I do not believe that…"

"You-you're going to still make us apprentices… right? Please make us apprentices! Please…" Oakkit begged, tears dripping from the corners of his eyes.

Bramblestar seemed to be a taken aback by the kit's desire, but then turned towards Scarkit, wanting her consent. "And you?"

Scarkit was speechless at first. She didn't seem to be scared or trembling like Oakkit, but instead, looked deep in thought. "That cat, a rogue most likey, called me Dustkit…" she trailed off, not seeming to care that her future as an apprentice was on the line.

Not giving a though toward the scarred kit's words, Brambleclaw made his way towards the Highrock. "I originally planned to make four Thunderclan apprentices today, but it seems as if two kits still view rules as nothing but jokes. I will wait one moon and by then, if Oakkit and Scarkit have matured, I will grant them their apprenticeship. Until then, let al cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting.

"Eaglekit," The light brown she-cat scurried up to him in surprise. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Eaglepaw. Your mentor will be Icecloud. I hope Icecloud will pass down all she knows to you."

Turning towards Icecloud, he added, "Icecloud, it is time you took on another apprentice. You have received excellent training from Whitewing and have shown yourself to be kind and thoughtful. You will be the mentor of Eaglepaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know towards her." Eaglepaw rubbed noses with her new mentor, glancing uncertainly at Oakkit and Scarkit, who were too ashamed to object against or congratulate their sister.

Bramblestar turned his head towards Jayfeather and nodded as the medicine cat then climbed to meet him. "Cats of Thunderclan," Jayfeather started out. "As you know, I will not be around forever. So it is time I took on another apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown intelligence. Your next medicine cat will be Swiftpaw." Swiftpaw, full of pride and joy, met his new mentor as Bramblestar spoke.

"Swiftpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?"

Without hesitation, Swiftpaw replied. "I do."

Jayfeather continued. "Then at half-moon you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all Thunderclan will go with you." Bramblestar claimed. Many cats joined together in a weak chant of the apprentices' names. "Now, it is full moon and time to go to the Gathering. The cats who will go are Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Swiftpaw, Poppyfrost, Birchfall, Hazeltail, Whitewing, Lionblaze, Icecloud, Eaglepaw, Toadstep, Rosepetal, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Thornclaw, Silverleaf, Mossfur, Dewpaw, and Nightpaw."

The cats dispersed among the clearing as Eaglepaw and Swiftpaw ran up to their mother and siblings. "Congratulations! I can't believe you're both apprentices now! I'm starting to feel rather old now…" Clover-eye mewed.

Scarkit did not seem to mind too much that her siblings had been apprenticed and she hadn't. Swiftkit started to apologize, but she would hear nothing of it. "I'm alright, really! It was mouse-brained of me to go into the forest anyways. I'm just happy I'm alright, although I still wonder about the rogue…"

"You probably just dreamed up that, sweetie." Her mother said.

"But it was real! And she started to act like she knew me or something. Also, what about the thing stealing Thunderclan prey! That could have been the rogue!"

Clover-eye giggled at Scarkit's imagination. "No, patrols were sent around the borders and confirmed that it was Windclan and Shadowclan have been steeling our food. Bramblestar is planning to bring that up at the Gathering."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to bed. Tell me what happens at your special Gathering." Oakkit spat. Clover-eye tried to get him to apologize, but he didn't listen and instead walked into the nursery.

"Why does Oakkit have to be like that!" Eaglepaw cried.

"He's just frustrated about not being an apprentice. You know Oakkit. He's grouchy when he's tired. He'll be friendly after a good night's sleep." Scarkit assured. "As for me, I just hope Blazepaw doesn't tease me to death about still being a kit. I'm going to sleep now. Tell me how things go at the Gathering!"

Scarkit scampered back to her den and quickly fell to sleep.


End file.
